


let me be your compass

by bellezza



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, non-homophobic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellezza/pseuds/bellezza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>let me be one hand, finding one hand</i><br/><i>two hearts making amends</i><br/><i>with themselves at their end</i><br/><i>i'm not sure who i was before</i><br/><i>but the day i saw you at your door</i><br/><i>you opened up the things i shut, the things i shut</i><br/>-- "heart on my sleeve" - mary lambert</p><p>On the trip to the Southern Water Tribe from the spirit portal after their vacation, Korra and Asami talk out her nervousness about telling her parents about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be your compass

"You look nervous," Asami comments that night as they make camp under a star-splashed sky. 

Korra pokes a stick into the campfire and mumbles, "Am not."

"Hey." Asami pokes Korra's shoulder in turn. "Don't do that--that drawing away and hiding thing. Not allowed."

Korra's shoulders tense, then drop as she bobs her head. "Sorry. Just...anxious about vacation time being over, I guess."

They'd stepped through the spirit portal at the south pole and rented a jeep from the little tourist town that's sprung up there--billed to Future Industries and yes, she's really Asami Sato, and that's really Avatar Korra, they're just back from taking a little break, doing great, thanks for asking--and set off for the coast and the capitol. It should have been cold while Asami drove, polar wind tearing past them, but Korra bends the air these days as easily as breathing, and she'd kept them warm.

The southern spirit portal is a day's drive behind them now, but the sky in that that direction is still bright, stars on the southern horizon swallowed up by the warm yellow glow. The view makes Asami think of her Republic City at night, the way the streets and buildings are all lit up against a darker sky, making the city look like it's reached up into the heavens and stolen the stars away. 

She's a little bit homesick, but they'll be home soon. They'll be home together.

She twists around so she and Korra are knee-to-knee and takes both of her hands in her own. "Are you nervous about telling your parents about us?"

However much Korra has grown, however much she's changed, she still wears her heart on her sleeve--and after all these years Asami knows her well enough to read what she doesn't show. Korra's huffs out a sigh. She turns her hands in Asami's so that their palms are pressed together, fingers brushing the other's pulse. "Yeah."

"Why?" Asami gives her hands a little squeeze. "I've met your parents. They're really nice, and I've always gotten along with them."

"I know," Korra says. "I know, but..." She trails off, looking for the right words to convey her feelings. Talking about these things still doesn't come as easily to her as it does to Asami, but she's learned to be patient and thoughtful, to get what she says right. "I didn't have my parents around a lot when I was growing up. They visited me at the compound when they could, but it's not the same as getting tucked into bed and kissed good night, and waking up the next morning to see them again, every day."

Like Asami got with her parents, with her dad. At least she got that much. Korra's childhood has holes, but Asami's does too. She likes to think they shore up what they can for each other. "But your parents love you, so much."

"I know they do. And I love them, and I want them to love the things that I love, and the  _people_  that I love," she says, a little desperately. "Dad didn't approve of Mako much when I was dating him, and I don't want him to feel that way about you."

So that's it, then. She wants her parents' approval, and that's a feeling that Asami can't just understand, but relate to. It's normal to feel that way, but Korra's feelings run deeper than most.

She strokes her thumbs along the insides of Korra's wrists soothingly, rubbing little circles there. "Okay, first: you know Mako can be hard to like sometimes, right?"

Korra's mouth falls open, just a little, then snaps shut. " _I_ know, but I wouldn't have expected you to say that."

"Why?" Asami laughs. "Just because I try to be nice to everybody doesn't mean I don't notice when someone has an abrasive personality that rubs other people the wrong way. I've always thought Mako was nice, but that doesn't mean everyone else does. Sometimes he's hard to get along with."

"He  _was_ an enormous jerk when I first met him."

"See? You're proving my point." Asami nudges her knee against Korra's. "Your dad was just being a dad."

"I hate when dads decide to be dads," Korra grumbles.

 _At least you have a dad to be a dad_ , Asami thinks sadly, but she doesn't say that. She doesn't blame Korra, doesn't want Korra to blame herself. And it's probably better her own dad isn't around to stare Korra down and make vague threats if she doesn't take care of his daughter. That would only end in disaster.

"And second?" Korra asks.

Asami blinks, pulled from her thoughts. Second...right. "Second, have I said how much your parents love you?"

Korra huffs a laugh, leaning forward a little now. "You mentioned that. Was there a third?"

"Yes," Asami says, leaning closer to. "Your dad got by  _far_  the most generous business contract Future Industries has ever signed and your mom and I had a three-hour long talk about perfume and pedicures once, so I'm confident that your parents like me already."

Korra dissolves into laughter, tumbling forward so Asami has to brace her weight. She does it with a grin.

"You're  _really_  great," Korra says.

"I try."

"And I'm going to kiss you now."

"I want you to."

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend asked me for headcanon on whether Korra would be nervous about telling her parents about her relationship, which inspired this fic. I wanted to do a take on the relationship that doesn't incorporate any societal or internalized homophobia.


End file.
